1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new and distinct variety of decorative maple tree known generally by the scientific name Acer truncatum. I discovered it growing in a cultivated area in my nursery in Fort Worth, Tex., in 1999. I have given it the name ‘Fire Dragon’ because of its noticeable and distinctive spring, summer and particularly fall foliage.
No federally sponsored reasearch or development was involved in this invention.
2. Background
Maple trees provide desirable shade from spring to fall and typically shed their leaves for winter, thereby providing useful surrounding vegetation where summer sunlight may be excessive and winter sunshine is desirable. Displaying characteristically striking colors, maple trees are very ornamental and provide pleasing and varying visual effects throughout their foliage period.
The Acer truncatum maple tree, commonly called “Shantung” maple, is a newly introduced tree in the United States which does exceptionally well in the Midwest in hot climates and heavily alkaline soils. Shantung maples generally are characterized by having truncated base lobes near the leaf petiole and by having a prominent central lobe, giving the leaf a distinctly ovate-truncate shape. Fall foliage appears yellow, with occasional areas of lesser reds or orange mixed with yellow, though the latter seldom is repeated in subsequent years.
The instant novel variety of maple tree now discovered has substantially orbicular-lobular leaves, adapts well to wind and drought conditions, and consistently exhibits a fiery-red leaf, sometimes with yellow edges, giving the fall foliage a uniquely emblazoned appearance.